Zelda's Beginning
by Ady
Summary: Every wonder about Zelda's first ten years? Well, here they are. The important parts anyways. Plus where Zelda spent those seven years as Link slept. Rated PG because...well, it may be scary for those under 5.
1. The Sacrifice

Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

Chapter 1:The Sacrifice

"Breath, honey," Alexander strained his voice, grasping his wife's hand.

"I am!" Tari gasped, clenching her teeth in pain.

Nurses were rushing to and fro, bringing warm towels and trying to comfort the laboring woman.

"Relax," commanded Impa soothingly, smiling at the woman she had known all her 

life, "Just in...and out...good."

Tari felt the pain lessening and breathed deeply.

"Are you okay?" asked Alexander, worried but happy.

"What do you think, Alec?!" she snapped, "That this sweat is coming 'cause I'm so 

relaxed?!"

Impa took the soon-to-be father aside."Labor is never easy, Your Majesty," she 

said, "She'll be a little edgy, but don't take it personally."

"Okay," said the youthful king, wiping his brow.

He walked around, leaving his wife to enjoy her short break between contractions.

Impa comforted Tari, whose patience was never worn by Impa's presence.

"You're doing fine," said Impa, "especially for your first child."

"Thank you," Tari smiled weakly.Then she clenched her fists and let out a yell of 

pain.The contractions had started again and the room became busy once more.

"Okay, Tari, push now!" cried Impa.

Tari strained, clenching Alec's hand tightly.He tried to calm her, though it was nearly 

impossible to do so.He felt as tense as she.

"The baby's coming!" called Impa with a smile on her face, "Push, Tari!"

Alec felt a thrill run through his spine.He would soon be a father.Tari let out a yell 

as she pushed with all her might.Relief spread through her body as a baby's cry rang 

through the room.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties," smiled Impa, holding up a wrapped bundle, "you 

have a daughter."

Alec held his small daughter, marveling at the miracle that had brought her to him.He 

had to leave his wife's side so that she might rest, but was allowed to hold his child as 

much as he liked.He had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.Impa came 

in slowly.He turned smiling at her, but she did not return the greeting.A new worry 

filled him.

"What is it, Impa?" he asked.

"Here," she said gravely, taking the girl and placing her in her carriage.

Impa avoided his imploring eyes.He could stand it no longer.

"Tell me," he said, trying to keep his voice strong.

"It's Tari," she answered, her voice quavering for the first time since Alec had known 

her, "The birth...it wasn't good on her.The nurses...they-they think she might 

not... make it."

Alec blanched.He held himself up by sure will power, his legs feeling weak.

"I-I'm sorry," said Impa, holding back tears.

Alec finally got his wits back and rushed into is wife's room.She was lying there, 

weaker than when he had left her.She tried to sit up and smile when he came in, but 

winced with the effort.

"Don't," he whispered, gently pushing her back down, "Rest."

"Alec," she murmured, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" he smiled gently, "Why should you be sorry?"

"I'm leaving you," she whispered, "just when you need me the most.I can't give you 

all that I wanted to."

"Tari," he hushed, embracing her, "You've given me so much; your love, your hand in 

marriage, your trust."

"A daughter," she smiled.

"A daughter," he smiled back.

They sat silent in each other's arms for a moment, tears coming despite their happy 

memories.

"Promise me something, Alec," Tari murmured.

"Anything," he whispered through a flood of tears.

"Name her Zelda," she smiled, "Name our daughter Zelda."

"I will," he promised, not asking why.

A few minutes later he walked out, staring into space.Impa turned away, looking out 

the window.She wiped her eyes, sobbing silently.Alec slowly made his way toward 

his daughter's carriage.He looked at the sleeping child, so beautiful, so perfect.

"My Zelda," he whispered, stroking her forehead, "Our Zelda..."

Tears streamed down his face dropping gently onto the sleeping child's blanket.He 

collapsed, one hand still on the carriage, and began to weep.

~*~*~

A/N:Oh, poor Alec…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. The Tomboy

Chapter 2: Tomboy

Chapter 2:Tomboy

"Hurry, Daddy, hurry!" cried the excited child, pulling on her father's hand.

"Why so impatient, Zelda?" he asked, smiling as he slowly pulled on his riding gloves, "You haven't had a horse for six years of your life.I think you can wait a few more minutes."

"But I can't wait a few more minutes!" the little princess did a twirl."It's so exciting, Daddy!Soon I'll have my very own pony!"

He smiled at her shining eyes."Then let's get going," he said, reaching out for her.

She hopped into his arms and he carried her to the stables.After placing her on his dapple steed and getting on behind her, they turned the horse to the castle gates.Her small hands held the reins, right next to his.She knew how to handle a horse well for a six-year-old.They went through the market place, people smiling at the sight of the little princess.Going through Hyrule field, the king thought of how it had changed.Just a few years before this had been a place of war and bloodshed.Now he could ride with his daughter without fear of an assassin's arrow.

As soon as they entered Lon Lon Ranch, a man approached him.His thick black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his stylish beard was neatly kept.Despite his short stature, he was very strong and handsome.

"Hello, Talon," Alec smiled at his old acquaintance.

"Hello, Your Majesty," said Talon, reaching for Zelda, "And how's our little princess?"

"Fine," grinned Zelda, hopping into his arms as he let her down.

"We're here for a pony, Talon," said Alec, getting off the horse, "It's Zelda's sixth birthday."

"Well, well," smiled Talon, bending down to the girl's height, "That is cause for celebration."

Zelda nodded, grinning.

"See that pen over there," he said, pointing at a nearby fence, "There are five ponies in there with the other horses.You can have your pick."

"Hurrah!" cried Zelda, clapping her hands.

Before she ran over to the horses, her father stopped her."Try to keep your dress clean or Impa will scold me again," he said.

"But Daddy, I like to get dirty," she frowned.

"Shh.Not so loud," he lowered his voice, smiling mischievously, "The fact that you're a tomboy is our secret, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied solemnly, not getting his joke.

Zelda ran over to the fence and peered through the bars.She watched the horses, fascinated.She'd always loved horses.She looked over each of the ponies carefully.There was a dark black one, a brown and white spotted one, a white one, and a deep brown one.'Wait a second,' she thought, 'that's only four.'

Just then she heard some galloping to the right of her.Sticking her head through the fence, she peered at the running pony.It was a beautiful deep red with a matching mane.Riding it was a girl whose hair was redder than the horse's.Zelda watched the two race the wind.The redhead controlled the reins with the air of someone who had been riding since before she could walk.As Zelda watched the two ride, she knew she had made her choice.

"How's the choosing, Princess?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see a tall man.He had parted black hair, a black mustache to match, and was extremely spindly.

"I got my choice," Zelda pointed excitedly at the red pony, "That one."

The man let out a short laugh, leaning on his shovel.

"You couldn't have made a better or worse choice, your Highness," he laughed.

Zelda stared at him, confused.

"That is, no doubt, our best pony," he said, now looking at the horse, "but also our wildest.Her name's Apei and no one can tame her but little Malon over there.She and her mother.Yep, Malon received her mother's gift with animals."

Zelda turned from him back to the horse.As she watched the redhead turn the horse expertly, she set her jaw firmly.She would have that horse.She headed for the open gate and went into the corral.Once among the horses she almost forgot her purpose.They were so large and majestic…and wonderful.Her mind came back with the thundering of hooves.She turned to find the red horse coming right at her.

"Whoa!" cried the rider, pulling up on the reins, just a few feet from the frightened princess.

The horse neighed and reared, then landed softly.Zelda's eyes filled with admiration.

"Hi there!" said the girl cheerfully, getting off the horse, "I'm Malon."

"I'm Princess Zelda," answered Zelda, holding herself up proudly.

"Oh, I've heard of you," said Malon, her voice nonchalant.

The two stood for a moment, not speaking.

"I like the horse," said Zelda.

"Oh, yes," smiled Malon, turning to the pony, "Her name's Apei."

"She's very pretty," said Zelda, reaching out to pet Apei's nose.

The horse neighed at the sight of the stranger reaching toward her and ran off quickly.

"She doesn't like strangers much," laughed Malon, "In fact, she doesn't like anybody much.Except for me and my mom."

"I bet I could get her to like me," replied Zelda with an air of importance, "In fact, I think I'll have my daddy buy her for me."

Malon's face went white and her mouth gaped in horror.She looked as though she had just heard the worst news in the world.The effect of her own words pleased Zelda.Malon, however, quickly got back her composure and smiled.

"Not even my dad can control her, so I doubt a beginner like you could," Malon sniffed slyly.

"A beginner?!" cried Zelda indignantly, "I've been riding since I was four."

"I've been riding since before I was _two," Malon retorted._

"How old are you?" Zelda questioned, glaring at the other girl.

"Five."

"Ha.I'm _six and have more experiments in the ways of the world."_

"It's _experience," giggled Malon, "and you still couldn't handle her."_

Malon strutted off with a big grin on her face.Zelda's face contorted with fury.

"Could too!" she called after the retreating figure.

Angry that a peasant girl could think herself better than the princess, Zelda sulked around the enclosure.She found her way to a small roofed area and leaned against the outside wall, a pout still hanging on her lips.Before she could dwell more on her loathing for that girl, she heard a faint snort.It came from behind the wall.Curious, Zelda edged her way around the wall and peeked round the corner.To her delight, there was the red pony.It had its back to her and was busy drinking from a trough.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.Looking around, she saw the redhead girl next to her dad on the other side of the enclosure.What would that little girl think if she galloped up riding Apei?

Careful not to make a sound, she inched closer toward the pony.She was close enough now to make a quick run for it.She counted down in her head.Three… two… one!Zelda burst off running toward the horse.She saw its ears prick up, but knew that she'd get on it before it reacted.As she vaulted herself onto the horse, she felt its body give a startled shudder.She grabbed for the reins, only to find there were none.As the horse burst into a run, she snatched instinctively for the mane.'That stupid girl was riding with no reins!' she thought angrily.

Holding on tight to the hair, she stifled a scream as the horse raced wildly around.When the horse turned so sharply that she nearly fell off, however, she forgot all dignity and let out a piercing yell.This startled the horse more, causing it to rear up suddenly.As if in slow motion, she felt her hands slip from the mane and her body fall backward.She reached out, hoping to cushion her fall with her hands.Her right arm hit the ground first and she felt all her impact shock it.She cried out in pain.Her father rushed quickly to her side.

"Zelda, are you all right?!" he cried, his face pale.

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, "M-my arm."

Talon, Malon, the tall man, and a beautiful woman hurried over.Malon ran over to calm Apei.The woman kneeled next to Zelda."Let me see it, dear," she said softly, reaching gently for Zelda's arm.

"I think it's broken," cried Zelda.

"Talon!This is all your fault!" Alec cried, turning to the man, "Why didn't you warn us about that horse?"

"I warned her, your Majesty," piped the tall man, "I told her that it is a wild horse and to stay away from it.It truly is wild, sire.There's no way in taming it.It was none of Talon's fault at –"

"Enough, Ingo," said Talon, looking worried but staying calm.

"That horse needs to be punished severely," Alec went on.

Zelda cast a quick glance at Malon as the woman checked her arm carefully.She was holding Apei's neck with a look of panic on her face.She soundlessly mouthed the word "No."

"In fact," Alec ranted on, "that horse is a danger to everyone.It should be put to death."

Objection rose to Talon's mouth, but he fought it back down.Zelda looked back at Malon.The girl had her head buried in Apei's neck and was shaking with sobs.Though Zelda knew that she ought to feel pleased at giving her enemy so much pain and that the wild horse would soon be gone, all she felt was sorrow…and pity.

"I demand it, Talon!" cried Alec, "I demand it!That horse is wild!I demand that you—"

"Daddy, no!" cried Zelda, wiping the tears from her face.

Alec looked sharply at his daughter, now standing up.

"You can't do that, Daddy!" Zelda said, "It was all my fault.That man did warn me, and so did Malon.They told me I couldn't handle her, but I ignored them.I sneaked up on the horse and jumped on it.I had to grab its mane 'cause there weren't any reins.The horse was just scared, Daddy.My arm's not broken.Don't kill her, Daddy!"

Alec stared at his daughter's imploring eyes, astounded.He had never seen her show so much unselfishness before.He glanced toward Malon, her tear streaked face staring gratefully at Zelda.

"You are all right?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, Daddy.Please…" her voiced faded.

"Okay."

Then he knelt down and embraced his little daughter.Letting go and holding her shoulders, he began to reprimand her.

"You know better than to sneak up on a horse, Zelda.They're strong animals, even as ponies," he said sternly.

"I know," sulked Zelda, "I just wanted to prove that I was a good horsewoman."

"And instead, you proved the opposite," he smiled softly, standing and turning toward Talon.

Zelda stared after him, pondering over his words.

"Um…" came a voice behind her.

She turned to find Malon standing behind her, looking sheepish.

"I…well, I wanted to…" she reached out and hugged Zelda, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," smiled Zelda, "but it really was all my fault."

"No, I spurred you on," frowned Malon, "I kept saying you couldn't handle her.I just, well…I love Apei.I didn't want to lose her."

"Well, you were right," said Zelda, "I can't handle her."

"There are four others.They're really nice," replied Malon, "I'll take you to them and tell you about them."

"That'd be great," smiled Zelda.

Zelda and her father left the ranch late that afternoon.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride your pony home?" asked Alec, smiling at the girl sitting in front of him.

"No, I think I've had enough, um, alone riding today," she smiled up at him, "You still have the rope?"

"Yes," he said, holding up a thin rope.

Zelda looked back proudly at her pony.Its white hair was gleaming in the sun as it strode passively behind them.

"So what did you think of Malon?" her father asked.

"She's okay," beamed Zelda, "We kind of argued, though.We both wanted the same thing, but she won.This time."

Her father let out a hearty laugh."So you think you'll contend with her again?"

"I think it's… inedible," she answered, "We both have the same liking."

Alec forced himself to hold back a smile."I think you mean inevitable," he said, "I do admire your attempts at big words, Zelda, but if you don't know what you're saying, you can just ask."

Zelda blushed and giggled.Leaning back, she kissed her father's cheek."I love you."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead."I love you, too."

~*~*~

A/N:Hehe…I love this little confrontation.

Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Ady


	3. A Dream

Chapter 3: A Dream

Chapter 3:A Dream

The black clouds rumbled across the once shining sky, bringing night to the Land of Hyrule.The dark seemed to swallow everything, all light and joy in the world.Zelda stood watching as more and more came from the west, the desert land. She couldn't stop it.She didn't know how.Suddenly, one green beam of shone from the forest.It spread, brighter and brighter.The dark clouds began to separate under its great gleam.A figure appeared, silhouetted by the light.He came closer and closer to the little princess, a fairy fluttering by his shoulder.Zelda tried, but she still couldn't see his face.He stopped and pulled some sort of instrument from his pocket.When he began to play, Zelda recognized it as the lullaby her nursemaid had played for her since she was a baby.Then the figure reached into his pocket.He pulled out a great shining green stone.It began to shine brighter and brighter.Suddenly, it got so bright she could see nothing else.

"Huh?" Zelda exclaimed, waking up.

She was safe in her bed.She opened the soft purple curtains hanging around her bed.It was morning.Her nursemaid Impa was in her room, placing a new dress over her chair.

"Oh hello, Zelda," she said pleasantly, "Did I wake you?"

"No," she answered, thinking, "Impa, I had a very strange dream."

"Really?" she asked, not very interested.

"Yes," Zelda went on, "Hyrule was covered in dark clouds.Then a light came from the forest, followed by a figure.He was playing my lullaby and had a fairy and was holding a green stone.The black clouds dissolved with the light.Impa, I think it was a prophecy."

Impa frowned slightly, but not with anger.She knew the princess and trusted her judgment.Zelda had had many prophecies in her short ten years of life, and they had proved true.Could this be another?

"Are you sure?" Impa asked, tensely.

"I can't be positive," Zelda replied, "but I think it was."

"Well, look for signs; things that the dream represents.I think that's all you can do."

The princess nodded with an air of wisdom beyond her years.She dressed quickly that morning, even with her thoughts elsewhere.She had so much she wanted to do, tend to her garden, ride Lata, her white horse, to Kakariko Village, visit the market, and possibly go see Malon.It was a busy day, for a ten-year-old.

She skipped down the stairs, dressed in her riding pants.She was still young enough to get away with wearing pants, though not too often.After eating breakfast with her father and Impa, she walked backward to the courtyard.She didn't usually walk in the normal way.When she got to the courtyard, she quickly knelt down and started digging in the dirt.She was completely tuned out in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, she found herself bathed in shadow.She looked up, expecting to see a cloud covering the sun.Instead, she jumped and cried out in surprise, seeing a strange man looking at her.She quickly turned around.

"Did I scare you, Princess Zelda?" he asked.

Zelda nodded silently, staring at him.He was unlike anyone she'd ever seen.His olive skin contrasted greatly with his flaming red hair, and his large nose seemed to be compensating for his small ears.On his forehead was a large jewel that matched his orange eyes.He was bigger than any man she'd ever seen and looked extremely strong.Behind him were two women holding spears with curved blades.They too had olive skin and orange eyes, but they had veils hiding their faces from eyes down.Their long red hair was pulled back into ponytails reaching their waists.They were dressed in large pants and skimpy tops.Zelda could do nothing but gawk.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"King Ganondorf of the Gerudos," he answered, smiling mockingly, "I'm here to see your father.

For the first time, Zelda noticed some Hylian guards beyond the women.She nodded, understanding.

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you, Princess," said Ganondorf.

"S-so am I," she lied.

Ganondorf walked on, followed by both sets of guards.'What's he doing here?' she wondered to herself.She followed them from a distance.When they reached the throne room she stayed outside and peered through a crack between the doors.

"Your Majesty," said Ganondorf, bowing with his guards.

Alec nodded his head accordingly.

"Your visit is a surprise, King Ganondorf," Alec remarked.

"Yes, I know I came unannounced," the giant man answered, "I was struck with an inspiration and knew I should come to you first."

Alec raised his eyebrows as a question.

"The years of war have ended, yet no pacts of peace have been signed," Ganondorf continued, pulling out a paper, "I have with me a peace agreement that says all five kingdoms will become allies.We shall protect each other from outside forces and live in amity."

He handed the contract to Alec, who looked over it thoroughly.

"This looks quite good," Alec remarked, "Have you talked to the others?"

"No, I planned on seeing them after you," Ganondorf smiled, "You are the most prominent of us all."

"Well, I agree fully with this," said Alec, "This is just what we need.It seems that our people still fear each other.I hope this will put an end to this and strengthen our acceptance of diversity."

He was handed a quill and signed his name next to that of Ganondorf.He then handed the document back to Ganondorf who put it in his cloak.

"You've made a wise choice," Ganondorf smiled.

"Please accept my invitation for you to stay the night," Alec said cordially.

"No thank you, sire.I plan on making it to Goron City before night."

"Good luck then, Your Majesty," Alec said, shaking the Gerudo's hand.

Ganondorf nodded at the guards then headed for the door with his escorts.Zelda quickly hid behind the door as it swung open.He was laughing gently to himself.

"Foolish man," he muttered under his breath.

Zelda watched them pass.She couldn't help but think that his flowing cape looked an awful lot like a dark cloud.

****

"But Daddy!" Zelda exclaimed, looking frantically at her father.

"Zelda, I don't understand you!" he replied, waving his arms in an exasperated way, "What do you have against this man?"

"Nothing, Daddy," she dropped her voice, "That's what makes it so frightening."

He looked at her, a little confused.

"Ganondorf _is the dark clouds," she said, her voice filled with meaning, "We need to stop him now."_

"From evoking peace?" Alec asked, his mouth devoid of a smile, "Listen, Zelda.I know you may feel afraid of him.He's not Hylian and you may not feel that you can trust him.That's the point of the treaty, to merge our cultures.There is so much we can gain from each other.Will you trust my judgment?"

He looked at her imploringly.She was silent for a moment, then gave a sigh.

"I trust you, Daddy," she said softly.

He smiled and nodded.He turned back to the room filled with his council.Zelda watched him, a frown etched on her young face.

"But I don't trust him."

****

Two weeks passed with no word from Ganondorf.Not that that was unexpected.Negotiating peace wasn't a short process.Zelda felt that the less they saw of him, the better; and yet, she knew it wouldn't last.

This time, Ganondorf sent a messenger to tell them he was on his way.All the note said was that he would be back in one day.It said nothing of how the negotiations were going.When Zelda heard the news, she decided to do some eavesdropping.She crept into the council room and quickly hid behind a tapestry.The council and king soon came in.

"How do we want to deal with him this time, sire?" a councilman asked.

"It worked well last time," he mused, "Why don't we meet in the throne room again, and then we can move the conference into here?"

"I think that would be wise," a woman nodded solemnly.

The conversation went on to other topics.Zelda quietly sneaked out, having learned all she needed.


	4. The Boy

Chapter 4: The Boy

Chapter 4:The Boy

Ganondorf's arrival was met with much fanfare.Alec wanted his people to trust the Gerudos, and the Gerudos to trust him.Though the years of war were over, an air of wariness still existed between all races.Many younger Hylians were even unaware of the existence of other people.Alec hoped to end all that.

When the Gerudo king entered the market, he was escorted by much more than just his two guards.He was astride a black steed, decorated with ornate armor.He was surrounded by four guards who resembled those who had followed him before, but that was not all.Following him were about half a dozen more women, each carrying a satchel or guiding a horse that carried a pack.It looked as though this time he would stay longer.

Zelda watched this congregation approach the castle with wide eyes.When they reached the gate, however, she turned her mind to other things and raced out of her room.She was dressed in a traditional princess outfit today, for she would greet King Ganondorf a second time after he met with her father.There was to be a feast even, though not that night.At least within a week.

She raced down the stairs, stopped by nobody.The servants were used to her rambunctious ways and knew that even today they couldn't get her to be quieter.She raced toward the courtyard, greeting guards as she went.Turning a corner, she ran into her nursemaid.

"Take it easy," Impa said; stopping the princess from falling, "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing really," Zelda answered, panting.

"Well, what will you be doing today?" Impa asked.

"I'll just be in the courtyard," Zelda smiled.

"The best place to spy on the throne room," the nursemaid smiled knowingly, "I'll join you after I get done with the formalities.Then we'll see whether or not this man represents those dark clouds."

Impa left Zelda to go on her way.The young princess hurried on to the courtyard, wishing she didn't have to wear a dress.She burst through the enclosure's flowers and jumped up the three stone stairs.Catching her breath, she crouched down and peered through the aptly placed window.Two guards were placed on the other side of the room, but they wouldn't mind her.They never did.

She had reached the window just in time.No sooner had her breath quieted than Ganondorf was announced.Her father walked up to him, shaking his hand as though he were an old friend.They smiled their greetings pleasantly.

"I'm afraid I've brought a small party with me this time," Ganondorf smiled, "Nearly everyone wished to come to see your splendid city, but I just brought who I needed.Many were very disappointed."

"Well, why did you leave them behind?" Alec asked friendly, "All of your kind are welcome here.We have plenty of room in the front enclosure, and, if needed, they could even camp outside the city.That is, if they don't fear the children Stalfos."

"They are brave, sire," Ganondorf answered, still smiling, "I thank you for letting them come.I'll send a messenger to get them."

The two continued talking as they walked toward the door.Zelda watched them closely.Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.She jumped and turned around.There stood a boy dressed in green.

"Who are you?" she gasped in surprise, "What are you doing here?How did you get past the guards?!"

The boy stood silent for a moment, a dumbfounded look on his face."I-I…well," he stuttered, unsure of himself.

Then Zelda noticed something fluttering above his head.

"Is that a fairy?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah."

"Do you, perchance, have a shining green stone with you?" she asked, excitement bubbling inside her.

The boy looked slightly amazed."Yes, I do."

Zelda laughed and clapped her hands."I knew it!"

The boy stared.He was a very quiet child.

"You see, a few nights ago I had this dream.All of Hyrule was engulfed in dark clouds.Then, from the forest, a green light appeared, dissolving the clouds.Then the green light turned into a figure with a fair and a shining green stone.I think you could be that person!"

The boy's eyes widened."I come from the forest…" he whispered.Zelda could hardly contain her joy.

"You're the one destined to save Hyrule!!!"

His eyes widened even further."Me?Save Hyrule?"

"Yes!And I know exactly how we can do it.Do you mind if I tell you a legend?It would really explain things for you."

"I don't mind hearing."

"Okay.This story has been past down in the royal family for ages.When the three great goddesses left the earth after creating it, the Triforce was made where they departed to the heavens.It is said that if a person with a good heart touches the Triforce, great peace and prosperity will reign in Hyrule.But if someone with an evil heart touches the Triforce, it will split into three, leaving that person only with the piece they prize most; either Power, Courage, or Wisdom.The Chamber of Sages was created to protect the Triforce from those who might want to use it for their own good.The Temple of Time was made as a key to the Chamber of Sages.Those who wish to enter must have the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time."

Zelda stopped for a moment."Did you understand all that?"

"Of course," the boy answered, pulling himself to full height.

"Oh my!" the princess exclaimed suddenly, "How rude of me.I didn't even introduce myself.I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule.What is your name?"

The boy gulped then answered, "Link."

"Link…" she murmured, "It sounds strangely…..familiar….Well, Link; you're probably wondering what I was doing at the window.I was spying."

She glanced in and saw her father and Ganondorf enter.

"That man in there…. I think he represents the dark clouds."

She moved out of the way, letting Link look in.Suddenly, he jumped and turned toward her, wide-eyed.

"What's the matter?" she asked in earnest, "Did he see you?"

The boy nodded silently.

"Oh, don't worry.He doesn't know what we're planning to do.Yet.That man is evil," she continued, furrowing her brow, "He pretends to be loyal to my father, but I don't think his intentions are good.His goal must be nothing less than the Sacred Triforce! Oh, Link, we must stop him!We must get the Triforce before he does.The Ocarina is a family heirloom, so I'll keep that safe.You must go find the other two Spiritual Stones."

She pulled out a piece of paper and began writing."This note will probably help you get into less accessible areas.Here."

"Now got find the stones.One is atop Death Mountain and the other is in Zora's Domain.Go over to my attendant.She'll help you out.Ask her for a song, she'll know what to do.Good luck."

With that, Link went up to Impa and they soon left.Zelda stared after them for a moment, then turned back to the window.The throne room was empty.She gave a little sigh, thinking.

"Princess Zelda," came the voice of a servant, "Your father requested your presence."

"Yes, I'll be there shortly."

Taking one final look around the courtyard, she whispered silently to herself, "Good luck, Link…"

~*~*~

A/N:Mm…Sorry.I know that that was nowhere

near what is in the video game, but…I don't

happen to have that with me right now.

Thanks, Chia, for being my one and only reviewer!!!

-Ady


End file.
